swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyber Crystal
Kyber crystals, also called the living crystal or simply the kyber, and known as kaiburr crystals in ancient times, were rare, Force-attuned crystals that grew in nature and were found on scattered planets across the galaxy. They were used by the Jedi and the Sith in the construction of their lightsabers. As part of Jedi training, younglings were sent to the Crystal Caves of the ice planet of Ilum to mine crystals in order to construct their own lightsabers. The crystal's mix of unique luster was called "the water of the kyber" by the Jedi. There were also larger, rarer crystals of great power and that, according to legends, were used at the heart of ancient superweapons by the Sith. Description Kyber crystals were Force-attuned crystals that grew rarely but throughout the galaxy, with some areas having a greater abundance than others. The crystals concentrated energy in a unique manner through the Force, resonating with it. The crystals exhibited a sort of "collective consciousness", verging on sentience, and could non-verbally communicate with both one another and living beings. Some theorized that the permutations in the kyber lattice were comparable to emotional shifts in a sentient being. Internally, kyber crystals were composed of both organic and inorganic matter. They were stable at temperatures and pressures found in the cores of large stars, and are thus impervious to fire and resistant to hammering, and noted for their intricate patterns. Kyber crystals were sturdy enough to survive the violent explosion of a lightsaber's power grid, such as those caused by accidentally inverting the emitter matrix during the weapon's assembly. Kyber crystals would not warm a sheath or a towel or any inanimate object, responding only to life, including plant life. If an individual were to wrap their hand around a crystal, the crystal would warm, but not change in temperature. The crystals grew in an organized way, adding to their prismatic structure one piece at a time. They had no discernible lifespan, and thus could be found from sizes as small as a fingernail to gigantic proportions. All kybers were attuned to the Force regardless of their size. Incorrectly pumping laser energy into the crystals weakened their lattices in the same way living cells were affected by radiation. True kybers were only found in veins of pure kyberite. If the crystal contained impurities, it was regarded as a false kyber. Ranite was closely related to kyberite, but was denser and tougher, and did not contain kyber crystals. Crystals were typically brought to the surface of planets by movements along fault lines, exhumed from the high temperatures and pressure conditions in which they form. The crystals could be mined from secondary deposits in streams, perhaps following long transport, owing to their mechanical and chemical resilience. Alternately, they could be found in their primary, in situ positions, having grown into free space on the walls of lava tubes, caves, fault zones and within veins of kyberite. Kyber crystals were most notably found in Ilum's Crystal Caves. They were a critical component in the construction of lightsabers, focusing energy into the weapon's distinct plasma blade. The crystals shared a special relationship with the Jedi for tens of thousands of years, and welcomed them to hear their song and learn their lessons. Jedi younglings traveled to the ice caves to harvest their own crystals, which they then used to build their lightsabers. The Force guided their selection, finding a crystal that matched them as Jedi. To those not meant to receive it, the crystal was cold to the touch, however those the crystal chose would hear its "music" and "harmony," becoming attracted to it. Crystals lacked color before they were chosen by a Jedi. Once chosen, most lightsabers became blue or green, though other shades were created in rare instances. Kyber crystals were inherently attuned to the light side of the Force, and would attempt to resist any effort by dark side practitioners to use them in lightsabers. To this end, the only way a Sith, or other darksider could make use of a kyber crystal was to use the Force to dominate the crystal, bending it to their will. This process would cause the crystal to "bleed", as if it were a living organism, resulting in the distinctive crimson-bladed lightsabers synonymous with the Sith. It was possible to "heal" a corrupted kyber crystal, the only known instance of purifying a corrupted kyber crystal was when Ahsoka Tano purified the two crystals she retrieved from the Sixth Brother's lightsaber following his defeat. In this case, the crystals turned white. The crystals were noted for their unmatched ability to channel energy and generate enormous returns. To this end, numerous individuals attempted to make synthetic kyber crystals, though their artificial nature made them highly unstable and explosive. If a crystal was subjected to forceful attempts to study it or harness its power, it would "flee" such attempts, hindering those that sought to use it against its will. Furthermore, those that worked in proximity to them would experience headaches and a loss of sleep, becoming incessantly fanatic and fixated over the crystal in the process. Known Crystal Colors The following is a list of all known lightsaber blade colors: *Black *Blue **Light Blue *Green **Yellow-green *Purple *Red *White *Yellow Note Thank you, Wookieepedia, for the information in this article. Category:The Force